


A Mask to Come Undone

by bibigongirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, timeline: season 3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl





	A Mask to Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Mask to Come Undone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/60768) by PurplePosie. 



У Дина есть маленький шрам на левой брови, результат детской игры в футбол с соседями. Он носит хлопковые носки, потому что ненавидит ощущение, когда шерсть прикасается к коже. Во сне он занимает всю кровать, лежит на животе, раскинув руки и ноги и запихав подушку под голову. У него аллергия на дешевые марки пластыря. Когда он краснеет, то сначала краска заливает его уши, а потом медленно подбирается к щекам. У него три темных веснушки на запястье, прямо под часами. Он храпит во сне, только когда пьян. 

Сэм запоминает. 

Он должен помнить. 

Больше никого не осталось, кто может. 

*** 

Пыльная маленькая церковь где-то на побережье Мэна. Осень и чертовски холодно. Перед алтарем на коленях, потому что время сдержанных молитв давно прошло. Но молитва в его сердце не переводится в слова, потому что для этой отчаянной боли, для этой безнадежной тоски нет слов. 

Он наклоняет голову и дрожит всем телом. 

А затем появляются слова; детские, неосознанные слова. 

_Господи, отдай мне моего брата и я клянусь, что больше никогда не буду в тебе сомневаться._

*** 

Картофельное пюре и толстый стейк, среднепрожареный. Блинчики с кленовым сиропом – настоящим канадским, а не какой-нибудь жалкой имитацией. Свежие зеленые яблоки. Вафли с кукурузным кремом и сыром. Только масло, никакого маргарина. Бекон. Полупрожареная яичница. Двойной лук в бургере и двойное мороженое с пирогом. Сандвичи из свежего белого хлеба с арахисовым маслом. Бисквиты Twinkies. Чипсы барбекю. Пепси, а не Кока. Единственный человек в континентальной Америке, который в печенье Орио предпочитает бисквит начинке. Молоко, прямо из пачки. Ириски Джерси. 

Его брат, ходячий инфаркт, которому не суждено случиться. 

Сэм запоминает, и эти воспоминания сворачиваются и прокисают у него внутри. 

*** 

На коленях, голова опущена, редкие свечи тихо мерцают. Он бормочет себе под нос старую молитву, потому что рядом люди; сейчас канун Рождества и именно это и нужно делать здесь, в церкви. 

Его всего трясет от непроизнесенных слов, настоящей молитвы. 

_Господи, оставь мне моего брата, и я пойду той тропой, которую ты избрал для меня, и больше никогда не уклонюсь с нее._

*** 

С Дином невозможно делить ванную. Он выжимает проклятую зубную пасту прямо из середины тюбика, вместо того, чтобы аккуратно подкручивать его с конца. Он абсолютно не способен использовать одно полотенце, если под рукой их несколько. Он заливает водой коврик, когда принимает душ, и никогда не вешает его просушиться. Он редко помнит о том, что надо сполоснуть раковину после бритья. Он никогда не помнит о том, что нужно повесить новый рулон туалетной бумаги, если использовал последний кусок. Он бесится, если Сэм пользуется его кондиционером, но не видит никаких проблем в том, чтобы взять его дезодорант. Он бреется старой опасной бритвой отца. Он поет – громко, мимо нот и просто выводит Сэма из себя. 

Но иногда, когда Дин думает, что остался в номере один, он принимает душ и поет по-настоящему – чистым, глубоким голосом, от которого у Сэма бегут мурашки по спине, потому что это – часть Дина, кусочек его души, то, чем брат никогда ни с кем не поделился бы добровольно. Сэм слышал его таким всего несколько раз – три, может быть, четыре – и каждый раз он выскальзывал из комнаты и возвращался через несколько минут, хлопая дверью и громко зовя Дина. 

Так много нужно запомнить, от всего у него болит голова, но бог свидетель, это он запомнит. 

*** 

_Господи, спаси моего брата и я прощу тебя за то, что ты не спас мою мать._

_Господи, спаси моего брата и я прощу тебя за то, что ты не спас моего отца._

_Господи, спаси моего брата и я прощу тебя за то, что ты не спас мою девушку._  
  
*** 

Выцветшую футболку с логотипом морской пехоты Дин носил, пока она почти буквально не растворилась во время стирки. «Хвостик», который он отрастил в четырнадцать, был его единственным актом подросткового бунта. Байкерские ботинки он за годы сносил в пыль. Его часы, подарок отца на восемнадцатилетие. Его почерк – на удивление стройный и изящный. Неприкрытый страх на лице при мысли о том, что нужно сесть в самолет. Ноготь на большом пальце правой руки он повредил, когда пытался нарубить дров. Мелкое подергивание в уголке левого глаза означает, что он испуган до чертиков, но в любом случае сделает то, что собирался. 

Занесено в каталог, сохранено, запомнено. 

*** 

Еще один город, еще одна церковь, еще один час, проведенный на коленях в мольбе. 

_Господи, отдай мне моего брата, и клянусь, я больше никогда ни о чем тебя не попрошу._

«Так не сработает, сынок». 

Он вздрагивает, поднимает голову. Отчаянно краснеет, когда понимает, что, должно быть, произнес вслух. 

«Простите?» 

Старый священник печально улыбается. «Господь не торгуется. Торгуется дьявол. В этом нет веры, просто обмен одного на другое. У тебя нет ничего, чего бы хотелось Ему, кроме твоей любви, _именно ее_ ты и должен предлагать безоговорочно». 

«Этого не достаточно». Он выпаливает слова и опускает голову, устыдившись. 

«О, вполне достаточно». Рука священника ложиться на его плечо. «Божья любовь иногда жестока, но этого всегда достаточно». 

Сэм плачет. 

*** 

Что он пишет в дневнике, который носит во внутреннем кармане куртки. Имя первой девушки, которую он любил. Три вещи, которые он хотел бы спасти во время того пожара ( _ой, да брось, Сэмми, что еще за вопрос? Я вытащил тебя, и это главное_ ). Как он мирится с собой и со всем тем, что вынужден делать, теперь, когда отец, единственный спаситель, который когда-либо был у Дина и которого он когда-либо хотел, мертв. 

Есть вещи, которые Сэм не может запомнить, потому что не знает, потому что никогда не спрашивал, потому что у него никогда не было времени выслушать. 

*** 

Он зол. Он так зол. 

_Пошел ты, бог. Я верил, но этого было недостаточно._

Свечи разлетаются в стороны. Горячий воск брызжет на алтарь, на его руки. Он колотит кулаком по камню, пока не разбивает костяшки в кровь. 

Спотыкаясь, он сбегает по ступеням и бросается к парковке. 

*** 

Дин раскладывает весь их арсенал на полу номера; все содержимое багажника Импалы в ряд. Он рассказывает Сэму об особенностях различных видов оружия; где лучше доставать боеприпасы; как лучше набивать заряды солью; какими ритуалами превратить воду из-под крана в святую. 

Все эти вещи Сэм и так _знает_ , и они оба это понимают. Но это то, что Дин может дать ему, урок жизни от Винчестера, который он может передать без ненавистных ему эмоций, и у Сэма перехватывает дыхание, когда он осознает. Подавленный, он на мгновение закрывает глаза. Дин раздраженно пинает его по ботинку. «Старик, повнимательнее. Ты должен помнить такие вещи, Сэмми». 

Он пытается подавить истерический смешок, ему так много нужно запомнить, как ему найти место для всего. И он не может сказать Дину, что раз уж способности его памяти ограничены, он лучше запомнит, как Дин прикусывает кончик языка, когда старательно пытается разобраться в значении символов, вырезанных на рукоятке мачете. 

*** 

Его горе ужасно, тяжелый, обжигающий груз. Оно почти физически ощутимо. Оно наматывается постоянно, непрерывно, вокруг его сердца и сжимает, угрожая задушить. Оно застилает его глаза и крадет его дыхание, и он не в состоянии контролировать его, а Дин молча наблюдает за всем этим, потому что Дин хоть и бывает иногда полным придурком, но даже он не может относиться к этому несерьезно. 

_У меня больше нет сил верить в Тебя. Это моя слабость, но сейчас я выбираю жизнь без Тебя, потому что он мой брат и я отдам ему все, что у меня есть; Тебе отдавать уже нечего._

Дин придает ему смысл. Он – все хорошее, что есть в мире, даже если ему нравится думать, что он часть чего-то плохого. Дин сдерживает его. Он – уют, семья, дом. Дин спасает его – от тьмы, от мира, от себя. 

Дин - _все_. 

И это Сэму не нужно запоминать. 

Это то, что он всегда знал.


End file.
